Menunggu Cintaku
by Thia Nokoru
Summary: Aku terlalu sedih karena aku tidak dapat meraih cintaku selama ini. Aku tidak bisa membencinya karena Gaara tidak tahu apa-apa kalau aku selama ini menunggunya, berharap kepadanya kalau dia akan datang kepadaku. Kalau aku katakan kepadanya, dia pasti tidak akan mengerti. Dia pasti akan bingung dengan perasaanku yang seperti ini. / OOC / AU / Nyo fanfic baruku... Mau baca gak? :3


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Menunggu Cintaku © Thia Nokoru**

**Gaara - Sakura**

**.**

***MENUNGGU CINTAKU***

**.**

Aku… tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam itu…

"Hei, akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali melamun?"

"Hm,"

"Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?"

"Hm? Bukan apa-apa, Ino…"

"Ayolah… ceritakan padaku!"

"Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang…"

Ino benar, akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali melamun. Aku sedang merindukan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat membuatku penasaran. Aku ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengannya. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak kelulusan di SMA. Kabar terakhir yang ku dengar dari teman-teman tentang orang yang ku rindukan ini, setelah ia lulus dari universitas, ia langsung menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan besar milik ayah-nya. Wow, keren sekali! Kata teman-teman yang lain juga ia sudah berubah, tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu. Entah mengapa, aku begitu merindukannya. Biasanya aku tidak pernah merindu seperti ini. Aku merasa, kalau aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Entah dalam waktu dekat atau lain waktu. Perasaanku ini begitu kuat, aku yakin sekali, ini tidak salah, aku pasti akan bertemu kembali dengannya dalam waktu dekat.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Hei, sudah dengar kabar? Katanya Gaara akan tinggal di Konoha, lho!"

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia mau pindah ke Konoha? Bukankah dia sudah menguasai perusahaan besar miliknya di Kota Suna sana?"

"Entahlah…"

DEG

Benarkah?

Benarkah apa yang baru saja kudengar?

"Ini mimpi!"

Gaara akan datang ke Konoha? Haha… apakah semalam aku bermimpi indah? Sepertinya aku semalam mimpi buruk, deh… Ini nyata 'kan? Benarkan apa yang kurasakan, kalau aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi…

Senyum manis mengembang di bibirku. Entah mengapa aku senang sekali rasanya. Ingin sekali cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya. Tapi… apa benar aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Memangnya aku ini siapanya? Aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Aku bukan temannya. Memangnya dia datang ke Konoha untuk bertemu denganku? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Oohhh… ini sangat menyakitkan… bertahun-tahun aku selalu memikirkannya… belum tentu ia juga sama memikirkanku… aku… sudah terlanjur telah jatuh cinta kepadanya saat kejadian malam itu…"

Yah, ini sangat menyedihkan… aku bodoh sekali… sangat berharap akan cinta yang tidak akan pernah berbalas sama sekali…

"Kau kenapa lagi Sakura? Semakin hari kau ini semakin aneh saja…"

"Hm? Kau memperhatikanku?"

"Ya, kau ini aneh sekali. Wajahmu itu aneh sekali. Entar terlihat seperti terkejut, lalu senyum, lalu muram, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, sih? Ayolah… ceritakan kepadaku Sakura…"

"Hihihi… tidak bisa. Kali ini saja ya… aku tidak bercerita kepadamu…"

"Ih, kau ini curang sekali!"

"Ah, Ino, aku lupa! Hari ini aku ijin pulang cepat, ya! Ayah dan Ibuku mau pergi ke luar kota!"

"He? Tidak biasanya orangtuamu suka berpergian?"

"Entahlah… katanya mereka berdua ingin sekali berlibur… cuma seminggu…"

"Ya sudah…"

"Maaf, ya… Aku duluan, ya…"

"Hati-hati…"

Kulihat jam di tanganku, sudah pukul 4 sore. Ayah dan ibuku berangkat pukul 5 sore. 1 jam perjalanan dari tempat kerjaku sampai rumah sepertinya cukup. Setelah merapihkan meja kerjaku, dan pamit pada Ino, aku segera keluar dari tempat kerjaku.

Aku menaiki bus menuju stasiun kereta, naik kereta sepertinya lebih cepat sampai ke rumahku. Sampai di stasiun kereta, aku tidak menyangka kalau di jam seperti ini ternyata stasiun sangat ramai, padahal jam pulang kerja itu dari jam 5 sampai jam 7 malam.

"Ya sudahlah… aku sudah sampai di stasiun kereta, kalau aku kembali naik bus, pasti akan lebih lama lagi… haaahhh…"

Aku pun segera menunggu kereta yang sebentar lagi akan tiba. Berdesak-desakan tidak apa-apa, asal aku cepat sampai rumah. Tidak lama pun kereta yang aku tunggu tiba. Ternyata keretanya sangat penuh. Aku harus menunggu para penumpang yang turun dari kereta itu.

DEG

Aku tidak memperhatikan satu-persatu orang-orang yang turun dari kereta, tapi… apakah aku sedang mengkhayal saat ini? Sosok laki-laki yang tinggi, rambut berwarna merah darah, pandangan mata yang tajam, tapi tidak sejam saat dulu. Laki-laki itu turun dari kereta dan berjalan melewatiku. Sepertinya ia tidak melihatku.

"Gaara…"

Ini nyata, 'kan? Aku sedang tidak mengkhayal, 'kan? Laki-laki itu terus berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang ingin keluar dari stasiun kereta ini.

"Ini nyata! Bukan mimpi! Aha! Kesempatan! Aku harus menyapanya sebelum dia pergi jauh!"

Betapa senang sekali perasaanku saat ini. Berseru di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang banyak, membuat mereka jadi memperhatikan aku. Biarkan saja, aku senang sekali! Aku sungguh senang sekali! Akhirnya aku bisa melihat sosoknya lagi! Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, sampai-sampai aku melupakan tujuanku berada di stasiun kereta ini untuk pulang ke rumahku. Aku segera mengejar sosok laki-laki yang bernama Gaara itu. Aku menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di stasiun ini. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi jarakku dengannya.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Kumohon… aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya…"

Aku terus menggumamkan 'ingin bertemu dengannya'. Akhirnya… aku sampai di belakang sosoknya. Jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. Ia bertambah tinggi dibanding dulu.

"Gaa—"

"Gaara!"

"Eh?"

Si-siapa gadis ini? Aku baru saja mau menepuk punggung Gaara dari belakang, tapi gadis berkuncir empat ini lebih dahulu menepuk punggung Gaara dari samping kanan Gaara.

"Gaara, kau lama sekali!"

"Aa,"

"Ayo kita pulang ke rumah baru kita!"

Apa? Rumah baru kita? Ja-jangan-jangan… gadis ini…

Aku berhenti dari langkahku yang berjalan di belakang sosok Gaara. Kini gadis itu berjalan sambil merangkul lengan kanan Gaara dengan sangat mesra. Aku menyentuh dadaku, sakit… di dalam sini sakit sekali…

Tes

Ah… kedua mataku panas sekali… tidak terasa kalau kini kedua mataku sudah meneteskan air mata. Aku menangis…

"Ini menyakitkan… Kenapa? Aku sudah menderita karena terus memendam perasaan ini sendirian selama bertahun-tahun. Akhir-akhir ini aku yakin sekali dengan perasaanku, kalau aku pasti tidak akan salah memilih lagi… Aku yakin sekali… Tapi ternyata aku salah besar… Perasaanku memang sungguh kuat, aku kini bertemu dengan sosok Gaara… Tapi Gaara ternyata sudah mempunyai seorang istri…"

Aku masih terus menatap kepergian dua pasangan yang terlihat mesra itu yang semakin menjauh. Gadis—ah salah, bukan, tapi istrinya mengajak Gaara berbicara, dan Gaara pun berbicara kepada istrinya itu. Aku tidak pernah melihat Gaara berbicara dengan seorang perempuan sebelumnya.

DEG

Ah, Gaara menoleh ke belakang. Pandangannya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Apakah ia melihat aku? Kalau pun ia melihat aku, memangnya aku bisa apa? Dia pasti tidak perduli kepadaku. Atau mungkin ia sudah tidak lagi mengenal aku?

DEG

Astaga… padahal rasa sakit ini masih ada… kenapa jantungku masih sempat berdebar-debar? Gaara melihat aku… dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut melihat aku…

Aku hanya bisa diam. Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Aku sedang patah hati. Rasanya hampa sekali. Kini pandangan kami saling bertemu. Aku masih terus menatap sosoknya walau terlihat buram karena mataku masih saja mengeluarkan air mata. Kulihat istri Gaara ikut menoleh ke belakang, ia sepertinya memperhatikan kemana mata Gaara memandang. Istri Gaara sepertinya juga menatap aku, lalu ia berbicara kepada Gaara yang entah aku tidak tahu itu apa.

"Cukup Sakura… sampai disini saja… ini sudah sangat menyakitkan…"

Gaara dan istrinya terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Apakah mereka membicarakan aku? Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari tempat ini. Bila mereka datang menghampiriku, akan sangat lebih menyakitkan lagi untukku.

Aku menghapus air mataku, aku kuatkan diriku, dengan perasaan tegar, aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju kereta tujuanku yang belum berangkat. Selama perjalanan pulang aku terus menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Aku berusaha untuk kuat. Aku berusaha untuk mencoba menerima kenyataan. Tidak terasa, setelah turun dari kereta, aku berjalan menuju rumahku, di depan rumahku ternyata kedua orangtuaku sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Melihat ibuku yang tersenyum kepadaku, entah mengapa aku langsung berlari ke arahnya, memeluk dirinya sambil menangis menumpahkan semua kesedihanku.

"Hei, hei, hei, kau kenapa, Nak?"

"Ibu…"

"Sakura, kami hanya berlibur seminggu saja… kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?"

"Ayah benar. Kemarin kau tidak sedih, malah mendukung kami berdua untuk pergi berlibur. Kau takut ditinggal seorang diri?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku saja dalam pelukan ibuku. Bukan itu. Aku menangis karena aku sedang patah hati. Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau mengatakannya kepada orangtuaku?

"Bukan itu. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok… Selamat bersenang-senang, ya… Jangan lupa beli oleh-oleh yang banyak!"

Aku menghapus air mataku dan tersenyum lebar kepada orangtuaku. Mereka berdua terlihat khawatir menatap aku.

"Beneran, aku tidak apa-apa! Sudah sana, kalian berdua cepat berangkat! Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh yang banyak!"

Aku mendorong kedua orangtuaku menuju mobil. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya tersenyum. Sebelum menaiki mobil, mereka memeluk diriku dengan erat.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, cepat hubungi kami."

"Iya, Ayah!"

Syukurlah… aku tidak terlambat pulang. Selama seminggu ini aku sendirian di rumah. Sepi sekali, ya…

Tidak terasa… hari sudah malam. Aku tidak bisa tidur… kejadian di stasiun kereta tadi masih terus membayangi pikiranku.

Aku suka kepada laki-laki berambut merah darah itu. Laki-laki itu bernama Sabaku Gaara. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Gaara. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa suka sampai seperti ini kepadanya. Rasa suka-ku ini berawal dari kejadian waktu itu… saat pesta kelulusan di SMA malam harinya…

Saat itu semua murid kelas 3 merayakan pesta kelulusan sampai malam hari. Semua bersenang-senang, acaranya juga sangat menyenangkan. Akhir acara pesta di tutup dengan meriahnya pesta kembang api.

**.**

"Acara kelulusan yang sangat menyenangkan dan mengharukan, ya?"

Kulihat Ino yang menatap ke langit melihat kembang api yang meledak-meledak warna-warni di langit malam. Di sudut kedua matanya terlihat ada air mata yang akan segera terjatuh mengalir di pipinya.

"Ya, sangat mengharukan… Sebagian dari teman-teman kita akan pergi jauh untuk melanjutkan sekolah yang lebih tinggi…"

"Iya, aku nanti pasti akan rindu sekali dengan Sai…"

"Sabar, ya… Sai 'kan sudah berjanji akan selalu setia kepadamu walau jarak kalian nanti akan sangat jauh…"

"Ya, aku percaya pada Sai…"

Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku sejak kecil, dia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Rambut pirang lurusnya di kuncir tinggi satu. Ino sudah mempunyai kekasih bernama Sai. Sai akan melanjutkan sekolah di luar negri, tapi ia berjanji kepada Ino, kalau ia akan selalu setia kepada Ino, dan berharap Ino mau menunggu dirinya sampai ia kembali ke sini. Ino pun akhirnya mau menunggu Sai.

"Ino…"

"Ah, Sai…"

Kulihat Sai menghampiri kami dan memanggil Ino, Ino melirikku, aku tahu Ino pasti ingin bersama dengan Sai. Aku tersenyum kepada Ino, dan Ino pun mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku. Haahh… aku terkadang iri melihat Ino dan Sai, mereka berdua itu selalu terlihat mesra…

Kisah cintaku selama di sekolah sangat menyakitkan. Aku menyukai seorang laki-laki yang juga sahabatku sejak kecil. Ia tidak menyukaiku. Padahal aku yakin sekali kalau hanya aku perempuan satu-satunya yang dekat dengannya. Hanya aku, hanya aku yang dapat mengerti dirinya. Tapi dengan sangat tidak berperasaan dia menolak aku, bilang kalau aku sangat mengganggu kehidupannya. Aku salah, aku selalu disalahkannya. Akhirnya aku pun mundur. Tidak lagi mendekati dirinya. Persahabatan kami hancur hanya karena aku sangat mencintainya. Kini… ia sudah tidak lagi berada di kota ini. Ia sudah pergi jauh ke luar negri entah dimana bersama dengan kakaknya.

Sepertinya acaranya akan segera berakhir…

"Ah! Aku meninggalkan gelang tanganku di kelas!"

Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas, gelang tangan yang baru saja aku beli tertinggal di laci meja belajarku. Hmm… kembali ke kelas seorang diri sepertinya agak menyeramkan juga… tidak apa-apa… aku harus berani.

Aku melangkah berjalan meninggalkan halaman depan sekolah tempat acara pesta kembang api. Beruntungnya aku, lampu gedung sekolah menyala. Dengan sedikit berlari kecil aku segera menuju kelasku.

"He? Kenapa hanya kelasku yang lampunya tidak dinyalakan?"

Aku memasuki gedung sekolah, melewati setiap kelas yang kosong. Setiap kelas yang kulewati lampunya menyala, tapi… saat aku tiba di depan kelasku, kenapa hanya kelasku saja yang lampunya tidak dinyalakan? Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu kelasku. Cahaya dari luar kelas sedikit memasuki ke dalam kelas. Aku pun segera menuju meja belajarku dan mengambil gelang tanganku. Saat aku akan keluar, aku merasa kalau sepertinya ada seseorang selainku di dalam kelas ini. Sebelum keluar, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke dalam kelas, gelap sih, tapi aku bisa sedikit melihat, dan ternyata benar… aku melihat ada seseorang yang sedang tidur di meja pojok ruangan kelas. Err… seingatku, yang duduk di pojok kelas itu adalah orang itu. Benar'kah itu ia? Lalu, haruskah aku membangunkannya?

Dengan langkah perlahan aku mendekatinya. Sampai di samping orang itu, entah mengapa jantungku berdebar-debar sangat kencang. Aura yang dipancarkan oleh orang ini sangat tidak bersahabat. Setahuku, ia adalah laki-laki yang sangat pendiam, tertutup, dan menyeramkan. Tidak ada yang mau bersahabat dengan orang ini. Aku pun dengan sedikit keberanian, aku akan membangunkannya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata ada 1 orang yang tidak mengikuti berjalannya acara pesta kelulusan ini. Pasti sepi sekali, ya…

"Err… Gaa—"

"Tinggalkan aku seorang diri…"

"Eh?"

Kenapa? Saat aku ingin menyentuh bahunya untuk membangunkannya, ternyata ia tidak sedang tertidur. Ia sadar. Dan… yang membuat tubuhku merasa merinding adalah suaranya… suaranya begitu berat… terdengar sangat sedih… Ada apa? Sepertinya ia sedang terpuruk…

Sakit… entah mengapa aku merasakan sakit di dadaku… aku ingin tahu… aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kepadanya… Kenapa? Kenapa ia bersedih seorang diri di dalam kelas yang sangat gelap ini?

"Gaara-_san_… Kau kenapa?"

"…."

"Gaa—"

"PERGI KAU! AKU SUDAH BILANG TINGGALKAN AKU!"

DEG

Ah… Ia berteriak kepadaku. Ia kini menatap tajam aku yang ada di sampingnya. Emosinya terlihat begitu menakutkan sampai membuatku ingin menangis. Tapi, rasa takutku ini berubah menjadi rasa kasihan melihat ia. Wajah tanpa ekspresi yang selalu terlihat setiap harinya, kini terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Wajahnya penuh dengan linangan air mata. Ia sedang menangis dalam diam. Kenapa? Kenapa ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Melihatnya seperti itu, membuatku jadi ingin sekali memeluknya. Dan tanpa aku sadari, kini aku sudah memeluk dirinya dengan sangat erat. Memeluk dirinya sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis seorang diri di kelas? Ada apa?"

Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Ia pun berusaha meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan pelukan aku. Tapi aku tidak mau melepaskan pelukanku kepadanya. Kesedihannya sangat menusuk hatiku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa seperti ini kepadanya. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar. Ia membutuhkan aku. Sepertinya ia pun akhirnya pasrah dengan aku yang memeluknya. Aku mengelus-ngelus punggung belakangnya, sambil berucap, "Ada aku… jangan bersedih seorang diri…"

Kudengar suara isak tangis yang sangat pelan keluar dari mulut Gaara. Kurasakan tubuhku dengan perlahan didekapnya dengan erat. Gaara kini menangis sambil memelukku.

"Ibu… Ibuku… aku kehilangannya…"

Ibu? Maksudnya… ibunya telah pergi? Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepadanya. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah membiarkan dirinya menangis, aku akan menemani dirinya sampai dirinya tenang kembali.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kami seperti ini. Sudah tidak lagi terdengar suara isak tangis dari Gaara. Apakah Gaara tertidur? Dia hanya diam saja masih memeluk diriku dengan erat. Ingin aku bertanya, tapi aku takut kalau aku mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Sakura…"

DEG

"I-iya?"

Untuk pertama kalinya ia memanggil namaku. Suaranya sudah tidak lagi terdengar sedih. Suaranya terdengar sangat lembut, sampai membuat lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar.

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapanku. Aku menatap wajahnya, sepertinya ia sudah baikkan, tidak semenyedihkan tadi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya, aku hanya bisa diam sambil menatap wajahnya yang tenang itu.

Di kegelapan ruangan kelas ini, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan di ruangan ini, jadinya aku bisa melihat agak jelas. Kurasakan tangan Gaara dengan perlahan menyentuh kedua pipiku dengan lembut. Wajahnya pun dengan perlahan mendekat ke wajahku.

"Ga-Gaara… k-kau ma-mau apa?"

Jantungku kembali berdebar-debar dengan kencang melihat wajah Gaara yang semakin mendekat ke wajahku. Apa yang mau Gaara lakukan?

DEG

Ah… Ga-Gaara… apa yang kau lakukan?

Sesuatu menyentuh bibirku dengan perlahan. Gaara menciumku… dia hanya menyentuhkan bibirnya saja ke bibirku dengan lembut. Entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Menolak ciuman Gaara pun tak bisa aku lakukan. Aku hanya bisa diam. Merasakan sentuhan lembut dari bibir Gaara yang terasa hangat di bibiku. Aku… merasakan ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir ke dalam diriku. Apakah itu perasaan Gaara? Kenapa? Kenapa Gaara menciumku?

"Terima kasih, Sakura…"

"A-aa…"

Berlalu… Setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya padaku, setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku, dengan perlahan sosoknya kini menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Haaahh… a-aku… ta-tadi…"

Aku terjatuh duduk di lantai kelasku. Wajahku terasa panas sekali. Kedua tanganku menyentuh bibirku. Masih terasa… masih sangat terasa sentuhan dari bibir Gaara di bibirku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Gaara…? Kenapa kau sampai menciumku? Apakah kau menyukaiku…?"

Tidak mungkin, 'kan…

" Hahaha… entah mengapa aku merasa kalau kau menyukaiku…"

Aneh… ini aneh sekali…

Aku hanya merasa seperti itu saja…

**.**

Yah, sejak kejadian itu… setelah hari kelulusan sekolah, aku tidak pernah lagi melihat sosok Gaara. Kudengar kabar kalau ia kembali ke kota asalnya di Kota Suna untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Sejak kejadian itu juga aku jadi tersiksa oleh perasaan yang kurasakan kepada Gaara. Setiap hari aku memikirkan, mengapa Gaara menciumku? Dan tanpa sadar pun akhirnya aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Aku hanya bisa mengkhayal tentang dirinya. Bertanya-tanya apakah Gaara juga sedang mengkhayal tentang diriku? Aku benar-benar menjadi seorang perempuan yang aneh hanya karena seorang Gaara yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal tentangnya.

"Lalu… sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

Aku sekarang harus bagaimana? Perasaan yang kurasakan untuknya sangat kuat…

"Kalau tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, lebih baik aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan dirinya lagi…"

Hiks… air mataku keluar lagi… aku merenungi perasaan yang sangat kuat ini… aku tidak tahu… aku harus segera melupakan perasaanku kepadanya… tapi… aku belum bisa… aku belum bisa melupakan dirinya… aku… ingin sekali mengetahui mengapa ia dulu menciumku… aku ingin tahu alasannya… tapi… kalau aku bertemu dengan dirinya dan menanyakan masa lalu… aku takut kalau itu akan membuatnya marah dan aku tidak mau berurusan dengan istrinya… aku tidak mau…

Lelah memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi dan lelah karena menangis, aku pun akhirnya tertidur. Dalam tidur pun aku bermimpi tentang Gaara, Gaara hidup berbahagia dengan istrinya itu. Aku hanya bisa menggumamkan namanya saja dalam tidurku. Menyedihkan sekali.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Aku… bodoh sekali. Sudah tiga hari aku tidak masuk bekerja. Ino pun selalu meneleponku tiada henti menanyakan kabar tentangku; dan aku tidak menjawab panggilan telepon dari Ino. Aku sama sekali tidak memberi kabar kepada Ino atau pun ke tempat kerjaku. Aku juga tidak keluar rumah selama tiga hari ini. Jadi, bila dilihat dari luar rumahku, seakan-akan rumahku ini tidak ada penghuninya.

Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali, kalau aku akan sangat sesedih ini hanya karena Gaara. Mataku sangat bengkak karena tidak berhenti menangis memikirkan Gaara yang sudah mempunyai seorang istri. Teringat Gaara sedetik saja, air mataku langsung menetes kembali. Aku belum bisa mengendalikan perasaanku yang masih sangat mencintai dirinya. Oh… _Kami-sama_… tolonglah aku…

Hari ke-empat ini, keadaanku sudah lebih baik. Aku menghubungi Ino kalau aku akan masuk bekerja. Saat aku menghubunginya, aku sudah dimarahi habis-habisan olehnya. Aku hanya bisa diam. Aku tidak akan menceritakan masalahku kepada Ino, walau Ino pasti akan terus memaksaku.

Yah, seiring berjalannya waktu… aku pasti akan bisa melupakan perasaanku kepada Gaara. Aku akan tetap melangkah ke depan. Selama perjalanan ke kantor, perasaanku sangat tenang. Kurasa… hari ini akan berjalan dengan baik, walau Ino pasti akan sangat mengganggu.

Aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan desain, kerjaanku adalah merancang sebuah pakaian. Karena aku seorang perancang, aku diberi sedikit kebebasan dalam bekerja.

"Sakura!"

"Maaf'kan aku, Ino… "

"Haahh… Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau cerita kepadaku, aku tidak mau lagi perduli kepadamu! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Ino~ jangan begitu… Aku tau, kau itu sudah seperti seorang kakak untukku, kau sayang kepadaku, tapi kurasa… ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk cerita masalahku kepadamu. Percayalah, bila aku sudah memantapkan perasaanku ini, aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu. Aku janji!"

Saat sampai di ruangan kerjaku, Ino sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruanganku. Ino langsung memarahiku lagi dan bertanya-tanya kepadaku. Kupikir… kedua mataku ini sudah lebih baik, tidak terlihat bengkak lagi. Tapi Ino bisa tahu kalau aku habis menangis berhari-hari. Aku hanya bisa bertahan untuk tidak menceritakan masalahku kepada Ino.

"Terserah kau saja! Lupakan masalahmu! Aku tidak perduli lagi!"

"Hehehe… itu lebih baik…"

Kami berdua kini sudah duduk di meja kerja kami masing-masing. Kami satu ruangan, dan meja kerja Ino berhadapan dengan meja kerjaku.

"Hei, kau sudah mendengar kabar tentang Shikamaru?"

"Shikamaru? Belum. Ada apa dengan Shikamaru?"

"Seminggu lagi dia akan menikah, lho! Hihihi… aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan lebih dahulu menikah daripada aku."

"Shikamaru? Menikah? Rasanya aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya yang mempunyai seorang kekasih…"

"Ya, kau benar. Kekasih Shikamaru berada di luar kota. Mereka pacaran jarak jauh. Saat Shikamaru ditugaskan bekerja di luar kota, ikatan jodoh mempertemukan mereka disana. Hihihi… aku turut berbahagia dengan pernikahannya… semua teman-teman waktu sekolah dulu diundang, lho…"

"Wah, aku juga turut berbahagia… Kupikir, orang pintar dan pemalas seperti Shikamaru tidak tertarik dengan seorang perempuan, ternyata… hahaha…"

"Sakura… Kau ini, Shikamaru itu terlalu pemilih! Memang sih, teman-teman yang lain juga ada yang berpikir sepertimu…"

"Hehehe… Maaf..."

Acara pernikahan Shikamaru pasti akan sangat meriah. Wah, ini bisa menjadi sebuah acara reuni kecil, karena semua teman-teman waktu sekolah dulu diundang oleh Shikamaru. Minggu depan, ya…

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Benar, undangan pernikahan dari Shikamaru sampai ke rumahku 5 hari sebelum pesta pernikahannya. Aku tidak membuka surat undangan itu, aku hanya membaca kalau istri Shikamaru itu bernama Temari. Kini, aku sudah siap dengan pakaian sederhanaku, gaun terusan selutut berwarna merah darah. Rambut panjang sepinggangku, kubiarkan tergerai lurus. Aku memakai jepit rambut bentuk bunga sakura di dekat telinga kananku. Kurasa, aku sudah terlihat manis dengan penampilanku ini. Tinggal menunggu Ino dan Sai menjemputku. Oh, ya… Sai sudah kembali ke kota ini sejak ia lulus dari sekolahnya tahun lalu.

Tidak lama pun Ino dan Sai menjemputku. Kini kami bertiga sampai di sebuah gedung yang sangat megah tempat acara pesta pernikahan Shikamaru. Wow… aku yakin sekali, pasti banyak orang-orang besar yang hadir di pesta pernikahan ini. Banyak sekali terparkir mobil-mobil mewah di acara ini. Duh… kok aku jadi gugup seperti ini, ya?

Kami memasuki gedung megah itu, sudah banyak tamu undangan yang datang. Kami bertiga pun memilih untuk berkumpul bersama teman-teman saat sekolah dulu. Sangat menyenangkan bisa kembali bertemu dan mengobrol dengan teman-teman lama.

Acara pernikahan akan segera dimulai. Semua para tamu undangan sangat tidak sabar untuk melihat kedatangan pasangan pengantin. Saat kedua pasangan pangantin berjalan memasuki ruangan, aku benar-benar-benar sangat terkejut! Sungguh sangat terkejut!

"Bu-bukankah… ga-gadis itu… gadis itu… adalah… i-is-is… Gaara…?"

"Hm? Kau kenapa Sakura? Gaara? Ya, dia adalah kakak perempuan Gaara, teman sekelas kita waktu SMA dulu. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Bu-bukan… Apa? Kakak perempuan Gaara? Ja-jadi… a-aku… saat itu… akh…"

"Iya, kau tidak menyadarinya, ya? Sabaku Temari, sama dengan nama Sabaku Gaara. Yah, wajar kau lupa. Karena kita 'kan tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Gaara saat sekolah dulu…"

Apa? Kakak perempuan Gaara? Jadi… selama ini aku salah paham begitu? Yang waktu itu kulihat, mungkin kakak perempuan Gaara sedang menunggu kepulangan Gaara di stasiun begitu? Aku… salah paham? _Kami-sama_… Ada apa ini? Aku… benar-benar bodoh sekali…

Kalau dia adalah kakak perempuan Gaara yang menikah dengan Shikamaru, berarti… di ruangan ini… juga pasti ada… Gaara 'kan? Gaara ada disini 'kan? Dimana? Dimana dia?

Aku sudah mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan pesta pernikahan ini. Aku tidak terlalu fokus dengan acara pernikahan Shikamaru. Aku terlalu fokus mencari sosok orang yang sangat aku cintai, Gaara… Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mencari sosok Gaara di tempat yang luas ini dan penuh dengan orang-orang.

Sedih kurasakan, aku tidak menemukan sosok Gaara di dalam gedung ini. Apakah ia tidak hadir? Masa dia tidak hadir ke acara pernikahan kakak perempuannya sendiri? Dia pasti ada di ruangan ini. Apakah aku tidak berjodoh dengan Gaara? Sampai-sampai aku tidak menemukan sosoknya dalam gedung ini? Kenapa? Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah sangat senang mengetahui kalau perempuan itu bukan istri Gaara melainkan adalah kakak perempuannya sendiri. Bukan 'kah itu berarti aku masih ada harapan untuk bisa dekat dengannya 'kan?

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Aku perhatikan kau terlihat sangat cemas… Apa kau sakit?"

Kupandang Ino, dia menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir. "Maafkan aku… aku memang sedikit pusing… boleh aku keluar ruangan sebentar? Nanti aku kembali lagi…"

"Mau aku temani?"

"Ah, tidak usah… temani Sai saja… Aku baik-baik saja… Jangan khawatir…"

"Benar? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu membuatku cemas Sakura…"

"Maafkan aku… Sungguh, kurasa… masalahku dulu sudah selesai… Saat ini aku hanya ingin menghirup udara luar saja…"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu… jangan lama-lama, ya…"

"Hm,"

Yah, kurasa… sudah selesai…

Aku tidak bodoh juga… Siapa pun yang melihat situasi seperti itu, aku rasa pasti akan sama sepertiku… beranggapan kalau mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri. Air mataku berhari-hari terbuang sia-sia…

"Haahh… udara malam hari ini sangat dingin…"

Aku berjalan keluar dari dalam gedung megah ini. Di luar hanya ada para penjaga keamanan saja. Perasaanku tenang sekali setelah mengetahui kalau gadis yang kukira adalah istri Gaara ternyata adalah istrinya Shikamaru saat ini. Dan… kenapa Gaara tidak ada di acara pernikahan kakak perempuannya? Padahal… aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.

"Hihihi… kalau pun aku bisa bertemu dengannya, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau aku langsung mendekat kepadanya, nanti aku dikira apa?"

Aku menghelakan napasku dengan panjang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya. Aku masih berharap kalau aku bisa dekat dengan Gaara dan dapat mengutarakan perasaanku kepadanya. Tapi, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Masih adakah kesempatan untukku untuk bisa dekat dan mengenal Gaara? Aku sangat yakin dengan perasaanku ini…

Setelah menenangkan pikiranku di luar ruangan, aku kembali ke dalam ruangan dan menikmati acara pesta pernikahan ini. Acara yang dimulai dari pukul 7 malam, selesai pukul 11 malam. Untunglah… besok adalah hari libur. Bangun siang pun tidak akan apa-apa.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Hei, Sakura… jangan malas-malasan terus!"

"Enghh… Ibu… aku masih mengantuk…"

"Daripada kau bermalas-malasan di sofa seperti itu, lebih baik kau ke toko kue, tolong belikan Ibu kue disana…"

"Malas ah!"

Setelah acara pesta pernikahan Shikamaru, aku sampai rumah hampir jam 12 malam. Pagi harinya aku bangun jam 10 pagi. Karena ini hari libur, aku hanya tidur-tiduran saja di sofa ruang keluarga sambil ngemil makan biskuit coklat. Jam 2 siang, ibu-ku menyuruhku untuk membeli kue di toko kue? Malas sekali… diluar rumah pasti masih panas.

"Sakura! Cepat sana beli! Kau ini jadi perempuan malas sekali, sih!"

"Ughh… iya, iya…"

Ah, ibu-ku ini, selalu saja memaksa.

"Aku tidak langsung pulang, ya, Bu. Aku mau main sebentar di taman."

"Ya, boleh saja. Pulanglah sebelum jam makan malam. Kue itu untuk Ayah-mu, dia sangat ingin makan kue."

"Ya, aku hanya sebentar, tidak akan sampai sore hari."

Sebenarnya aku malas sekali untuk keluar rumah. Tapi, kalau sudah keluar rumah, kalau hanya membeli kue saja lalu langsung pulang, tidak menyenangkan. Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja sebentar.

Setelah menunggu bus di halte, aku akan membeli kue di dekat mall kota. Kurasa, toko kue milik Chouji temanku adalah toko kue paling enak di kota ini. Hmm… perjalanan ke sana memakan waktu hampir setengah jam. Setelah turun dari bus, aku berjalan sedikit menuju toko kue. Saat memasuki toko kue itu, aku senang karena yang berjaga ternyata temanku sendiri.

Trining…

Lonceng yang dipasang di pintu masuk toko kue ini berbunyi saat aku membuka pintu masuknya. Harum manis langsung tercium oleh hidungku saat masuk ke dalam toko. Disambut senyuman ramah Chouji, dia berseru kepadaku.

"Hai, Sakura… Selamat datang…"

"Hai, Chouji. Kau berjaga sendirian?"

"Ya, orangtua-ku sedang pergi. Jadi aku yang berjaga disini. Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Ya, aku disuruh Ibu-ku membeli kue untuk Ayah-ku. Hmm… ada apa saja?"

"Ayo kesini, kebetulan sekali, hari ini banyak kue yang baru."

Chouji menyuruhku untuk ke etalase tempat kue-kue toko ini dipajang. Wah, banyak sekali pilihannya. Dari kue tradisional sampai kue ulang tahun ada disini. Sepertinya Ayah-ku menyukai kue tradisonal, aku lupa untuk bertanya harus membeli kue apa? Ibu-ku juga sepertinya lupa untuk menyuruhku membeli kue apa? Haahh… yah, aku beli banyak saja kue, biar banyak pilihannya, hahaha…

"Chouji, aku ambil sendiri, ya…"

"Ya, silahkan dipilih saja Sakura…"

Trining…

Kudengar sepertinya ada yang masuk ke toko ini. Aku tidak perduli siapa yang datang, aku terlalu sibuk memilih kue untuk kubawa pulang. Melihat kue-kue ini aku jadi ingin, ah… aku jadi berterima kasih kepada ibu-ku karena menyuruhku untuk membeli kue, hihihi…

"Selamat datang… Aku sudah menunggumu!"

"Hn,"

"ini pesananmu, sudah aku bungkus dengan cantik!"

Sepertinya yang datang adalah orang yang sudah memesan kue di sini.

"Terima kasih, Chouji…"

"Ya, sama-sama. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu. Sering-sering lah main ke toko ini, ya!"

"Aa,"

Aku tidak melihat mereka, aku hanya bisa mendengar obrolan mereka. Aku tidak tahu kalau orang yang datang itu sedang memperhatikan aku yang sedang serius memilih kue.

"Eh? Ah! Apa kau masih ingat denganya?"

"…."

"Ya, kau pasti masih ingat dengannya. Di kota ini tidak ada lagi perempuan yang mempunyai rambut berwarna seperti itu, kan? Hahaha…"

APA?!

Kata-kata Chouji itu sangat menusuk kepadaku. Ia sedang membicarakan aku, ya?!

"HEI, CHOUJI… KAU MEMBICARAKANKU? HAH?!"

DEG

Ah…

"Hahaha… Sakura, aku memang sedang membicarakanmu, apakah kau masih mengenali orang ini?"

DEG

Saat aku berbalik untuk membentak Chouji, aku melihatnya. Di-dia pasti lihat aku yang sedang marah tadi. Aduuuhh… bagaimana ini? Ini memalukan! Kenapa? Kenapa harus bertemu disini? Kenapa? Kenapa juga dia menatapku seperti itu? Apakah ia sedang terkejut melihatku? Kenapa dia hanya diam saja? Dia bagaikan patung yang menatapku dengan lurus. Karena aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, aku malu karena dia melihat aku marah tadi, aku juga bingung, karena kami bertemu kembali. Apakah aku harus menyapanya?"

"Aa, Chouji, aku permisi dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati Gaara…"

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun untukku. Dia pergi begitu saja. Apakah dia sudah melupakan kejadian waktu itu? Ya, itu sudah 5 tahun yang lalu. Buat apa kejadian seperti itu diingatnya? Hanya orang bodoh yang perduli dengan hal seperti itu. Menyedihkan.

"Sakura, kau masih ingat dengannya?"

"A-ahaha… Chouji, kupikir siapa? Ternyata Gaara… Kemarin aku tidak melihatnya saat acara pernikahan Kakak-nya…"

"Ya, aku juga tidak melihatnya. Dia hari ini meneleponku, katanya ingin memesan kue untuk Kakak-nya sebagai hadiah untuk berkunjung ke rumah Kakak-nya. Kemarin sebenarnya Gaara juga datang ke acara pernikahan Kakak-nya, hanya saja dia berada di belakang gedung. Tidak mengikuti berjalannya acara. Kau tahu sendiri, sepertinya Gaara tidak suka keramaian, kan?"

Ah, ternyata dia datang, cuma bersembunyi di belakang gedung.

"Ya, kurasa seperti itu… Ah, Chouji, aku sudah selesai memilih kue!"

Setelah membayar kue, aku segera pamit kepada Chouji. Menyenangkan bertemu dengan Chouji, dia ini salah satu sahabat terbaik Ino.

Ternyata… pertemuan keduaku dengannya hanya seperti itu saja. Aku sedih sih, cuma nggak sesedih waktu pertama kali aku melihatnya. Mungkin, karena aku sudah berniat untuk melupakannya, makanya rasa sedih itu tidak begitu menyakitkan. Tapi, aku masih berharap kepadanya.

"Apanya yang sudah berubah? Wajahnya masih sama saja! Tidak ada ekspresi yang bisa aku baca sama sekali! Menyebalkan!"

Entah mengapa diperjalanan menuju halte bus, aku malah jadi kesal sendiri dan menggerutu seperti itu. Aku mau langsung pulang saja, aku tidak jadi main ke taman.

"Maaf… kalau aku seperti itu…"

DEG

"KYAAAAAA…"

MIMPI! INI MIMPI'KAH?! Tiba-tiba saja ada yang bicara di belakangku. Saat aku menoleh, aku berteriak di depannya karena terkejut. Lagi-lagi aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

"Ga-Gaara… k-kau masih ada…?"

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu…"

"Eh?"

Kenapa? Kenapa dia berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi. Sewaktu di tempat Chouji tadi, dia sama sekali tidak perduli kepadaku. Dia cuek kepadaku. Sekarang, sekarang dengan ekspresi yang baru pertamakali aku lihat ini, dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Dengan sedikit terlihat malu, dia berkata kepadaku, sudah lama tidak bertemu… ah… ini membuatku sangat senang… tanpa sadar pun aku malah tersenyum manis kepadanya. Kurasa, ini adalah awal dari sebuah hubungan kami kedepannya.

"Ya, sudah lama tidak bertemu, Gaara…"

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Hm, kau sendiri?"

"Aku mau ke rumah Temari,"

"Ah! Selamat ya untuk pernikahan Kakak-mu dengan Shikamaru… Kemarin sungguh pesta pernikahan yang menyenangkan…"

"Hn,"

Hn? Jawaban yang singkat sekali… lalu, sekarang…

Kami berdua terdiam. Melihatnya yang terdiam seperti itu, aku jadi malu sendiri. Ya ampun… Gaara sungguh tampan sekali, aku baru kali ini melihat dengan jelas wajahnya seperti ini. Dulu, wajah Gaara terlihat begitu menakutkan, sekarang dia tumbuh jadi laki-laki yang sangat tampan. A-aku tidak sanggup berlama-lama berada di dekatnya kalau dia setampan ini. Bodoh sekali aku.

"Ga-Gaara… a-aku pulang dulu, ya… Sa-sampai bertemu kembali…"

Dengan gugup aku berpamitan kepada Gaara. Tanpa menunggu balasannya, aku segera pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Lagipula, bus yang menuju rumahku sudah datang, aku pun segera naik ke dalam bus.

"Hyaaaa… kenapa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa di depannya? Padahal ini adalah kesempatanku untuk lebih dekat dengannya! Kau benar-benar bodoh sekali!"

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangaku. Aku benar-benar malu melihat Gaara yang sangat tampan itu. Sepertinya kursi di sebelahku ada yang mendudukinya, rasanya tadi kosong.

"Jangan meninggalkanku seperti itu…"

DEG

"GAARA?!"

Lagi-lagi aku berteriak di depannya….

"Kenapa kau naik ini?"

Kenapa dia naik bus yang sama denganku?

"Kenapa?"

"A-ah… tidak apa-apa…"

Kenapa? Kenapa dia duduk di sebelahku? Memangnya arah ke rumah kakak-nya itu searah dengan rumah-ku? Hmm… rasanya tidak, mengingat pertemuan pertama kami, sepertinya rumah mereka di sekitar sini, di kota. Duh, aku harus bagaimana ya? Ingin mengobrol apa kalau duduk bersebelahan seperti ini? Aku bingung sekali… jantungku juga tidak henti-hentinya berdebar dengan cepat, membuat aku capek saja.

Aku melirik Gaara yang ada di sebelahku, dia tampak tenang sekali. Apakah ia tidak merasa gugup sepertiku? Pakaian Gaara sangat sederhana, hanya kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih, dengan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu. Walau sederhana, dia sudah terlihat tampan sekali. Kalau aku, rambut panjang-ku aku kuncir satu tinggi, pakaian-ku hanya kaos berwarna putih dengan rok selutut berwarna orange. Apakah aku ini cocok untuk Gaara?

"Hei, Gaara, kudengar kabar kau tinggal di kota ini?"

Entah mengapa aku jadi semangat untuk bertanya kepadanya. Aku tidak boleh berdiam diri seperti ini. Aku ingin lebih mengenal Gaara dan lebih dekat dengan Gaara. Boleh'kan?

"Aa. Sebenarnya kami sekeluarga hanya sebentar tinggal disini."

Sebentar? Oh, aku mengerti maksudnya. Mereka sekeluarga tinggal sebentar disini hanya untuk merayakan pernikahan Temari 'kan? Kalau sudah selesai, berarti mereka akan kembali ke sana. Kok, aku jadi merasa hampa seperti ini?

"Oh, hanya sebentar…"

Semangatku hancur seketika. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela bus ini. Aku hanya bisa bertemu dengannya sebentar saja… tidak bisa bertemu dengannya untuk selamanya…

Hiks…

Gawat, air mataku keluar sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menahannya sama sekali. Gaara tidak boleh melihat aku menangis. Aku cengeng sekali.

"Sakura… kau baik-baik saja?"

DEG

Ah, dia menyebut namaku. Ini kedua kalinya dia menyebut namaku. Tidak boleh! Gaara tidak boleh melihat aku menangis! Aku terlalu sedih karena aku tidak dapat meraih cintaku selama ini. Aku tidak bisa membencinya karena Gaara tidak tahu apa-apa kalau aku selama ini menunggunya, berharap kepadanya kalau dia akan datang kepadaku. Kalau aku katakan kepadanya, dia pasti tidak akan mengerti. Dia pasti akan bingung dengan perasaanku yang seperti ini. Aku tidak kuat berada dekat dengan Gaara. Aku takut kalau aku akan bertindak yang tidak benar. Kulihat bus ini akan berhenti di halte, padahal rumahku dekat dengan halte yang selanjutnya. Tapi, aku harus turun disini.

"Maaf, Gaara… aku harus turun… aku tidak mau kau melihatku yang seperti ini… selamat tinggal Gaara…"

Saat bus berhenti, aku segera berlari keluar dari bus. Maafkan aku Gaara. Kau pasti bingung sekali dengan tingkahku ini. Tapi sungguh, aku bingung sekali saat ini. Kau akan pergi lagi. Aku harus benar-benar melupakan perasaanku kepadamu Gaara…

"Sakura! Kau kenapa?"

Tidak mungkin, Gaara mengejarku.

"Sakura… Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan sampai kau menangis seperti ini?"

Kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku dari belakang. Kau tidak salah apa-apa kepadaku. Aku yang salah karena aku telah mencintaimu selama ini.

"Kumohon, jangan kejar aku… biarkan aku sendiri…"

Aku melepaskan tangannya yang menyentuh bahuku. Dengan segera aku berlari meninggalkannya. Aku mau ke taman saja, menenangkan diriku disana. Kurasa saat ini taman sedang sepi, karena memang jarang sekali ada orang yang datang ke taman di dekat sini karena taman itu tidak terawat. Sampai di taman, aku tidak melihat sosok Gaara yang mengejarku. Aku duduk di bangku taman, sekeliling taman adalah pohon-pohon besar, kurasa kalau pun ada orang yang melewati taman ini, orang itu tidak akan melihat aku yang sedang menangis disini.

Ya, aku menangis. Aku menangis lagi. Sudah cukup aku menderita karena menyukai seseorang. Aku tidak mau lagi menyukai seseorang. Aku memang tidak mempunyai ikatan jodoh dengan siapa pun.

"A-aku tidak mengerti sama sekali…"

Eh? Aku menatap seseorang yang kini ada di hadapanku. Dia berlari-larian mencariku? Sampai terlihat capek sekali. Napasnya terengah-engah. Maafkan aku Gaara.

"Aku tidak mau melihat kau menangis…"

Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas. Apakah ia mencemaskanku?

"Sakura…"

"Hiks… Aku yang bodoh… Maafkan aku Gaara…"

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Sudah pasti kau tidak mengerti! Aku yang bodoh! Bodoh karena telah mencintaimu selama ini! Bodoh karena telah berharap kepadamu selama ini! Aku sangat bodoh… bodoh sekali…"

Aku tidak kuat lagi memendam perasaan ini. Aku menangis sambil mengeluarkan seluruh perasaanku selama ini kepadanya. Ia pasti bingung. Bingung sekali.

"K-kau…"

"Sudah cukup aku menderita selama ini! Kumohon Gaara, tinggalkan aku sendiri! Melihatmu sangat membuat aku sakit! Padahal aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku sangat senang karena aku bisa berharap untuk lebih dekat denganmu lagi. Tapi, kau akan pergi lagi. Jadi, sia-sia aku berharap kepadamu, Gaara. Kau tidak menyukaiku. Saat kejadian malam itu, kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Kau menciumku malam itu. Kupikir kau menyukaiku. Aku selama ini selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau menciumku? Aku tidak bisa melupakan kenangan malam itu… itu membuat aku senang dan sedih menjadi satu…"

Sudah… sudah cukup… aku sudah mengatakannya… biarlah ia menganggap aku bodoh… aku hanya bisa menangis saja…

Cup

"Ngh…"

"Ga— mm…"

Ga-Gaara menciumku? Kenapa? Aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari ciumannya. Dia merengkuhku dengan sangat erat. Aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Aku hanya bisa merasakan ciuman Gaara yang menciumku dengan sedikit kasar.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang sudah membuat kau menderita seperti ini…"

Gaara menyudahi ciumannya kepadaku. Dia kini memelukku dengan sangat lembut. Penuh kasih sayang. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Gaara seperti ini?

"Aku juga menyukaimu Sakura… Aku tidak akan pergi lagi… Aku akan menetap disini, bersamamu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu…"

Ah… a-aku tidak salah mendengar 'kan?

"K-kau berkata apa? Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan… kau pasti berbohong…"

"Maaf… malam itu aku berterima kasih kepadamu karena kau menemaniku disaat aku benar-benar sangat terpuruk… Kalau tidak ada kau yang menenangkanku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan saat itu… Disaat yang lain bersenang-senang, aku mendapat kabar kalau Ibu-ku telah tiada. Satu-satunya orang yang perduli kepadaku hanya Ibu-ku seorang. Aku dulu sangat dibenci oleh keluargaku kecuali Ibu-ku yang selalu menyayangiku. Hanya karena aku begitu tertutup, mereka tidak suka kepadaku. Kalau tidak ada Ibu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Malam itu kau perduli kepadaku, aku sangat nyaman saat kau memelukku. Saat itu juga aku merasa kalau kau memang hidupku. Aku… selalu menunggu hari dimana aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi… Aku senang karena ternyata bukan hanya aku yang menunggumu, tapi kau juga menungguku… Aku memang tidak salah memilih ternyata… Aku senang Sakura…"

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

"Gaara… apakah aku sedang bermimpi kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Ini nyata Sakura… Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi…"

Aku menatap wajah Gaara yang tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Ini sungguh nyata. Aku seperti sedang bermimpi. Ternyata kami punya perasaan yang sama. Gaara tidak akan pergi meninggalkan aku lagi. Aku tidak akan sendirian lagi menanti dirinya. Aku akan selalu bersama dengannya seumur hidup 'kan? Aku… aku senang sekali… sungguh ini sangat membuat aku senang… penderitaanku selama ini hancur tidak tersisa karena aku begitu senang…

Dengan senyum manis aku memeluk Gaara dengan erat. Gaara kini bersamaku. Dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkan aku.

"Terima kasih, Gaara… Aku menyukaimu selalu… seumur hidupku…"

Ini adalah awal perjalanan kisah cintaku dengan Gaara. Setelah kami berdua sudah tenang dengan perasaan masing-masing, Gaara mengantarkan aku pulang. Kami berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Padahal, aku belum mengenal Gaara. Tapi, entah mengapa, aku seperti sudah mengenal Gaara bertahun-tahun.

"Hmm… aku masih tidak mengerti, apa maksud kalau aku memang hidupmu? Dan juga kau tidak salah memilih aku?"

"Oh, itu… err… sebenarnya… aku yang seperti tidak punya perasaan sewaktu SMA, hanya kau seorang yang bisa membuat perasaanku tergetar… Aku tahu kau begitu menyukai Sasuke waktu itu, tapi setelah Sasuke pergi meninggalkanmu, untuk pertamakalinya aku memperhatikan seseorang… kau yang terpuruk sendiri, berusaha kuat di depan teman-temanmu, membuat aku menyadari kalau kau saat itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan keadaanku saat itu. Aku bisa mengerti perasaan yang kau rasakan saat kau seperti itu. Tapi, seiring waktu kau sudah kembali ke dirimu yang biasanya. Aku berpikir, apakah aku juga bisa seperti kau? Sayangnya, aku lebih memilih untuk terus menutup diri. Sejak itu aku sudah menyukaimu Sakura… Dan malam itu, aku berpikir, aku senang karena yang menenangkanku adalah kau… Aku hanya merasa kalau kau dan aku ada sebuah ikatan… Dan ternyata itu benar…"

Ternyata Gaara lah yang lebih dulu menyukaiku. Aku jadi malu sekali. Sekarang aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dengan perlahan aku memeluk lengan Gaara. Aku selamanya akan selalu berada disisinya. Penantianku selama ini tidak sia-sia, penderitaanku selama ini terbayar sudah. Terima kasih…

"Aku menyukaimu Gaara…"

Kecupan kecil dipipi Gaara membuat wajah Gaara memerah malu. Hihihi… aku sungguh menyukainya, rasa sukaku ini tidak akan pernah puas tersampaikan walau aku sudah mengatakannya beribu-ribu kali… Semoga kami selalu berbahagia dalam suka dan duka untuk kedepannya…

Selesai Gaara mengantarku pulang, langit sudah gelap. Aku yakin sekali, aku pasti akan dimarahi karena pulang lewat dari jam makan malam. Tapi, ternyata ibu dan ayah tidak memarahiku karena pulang telat. Selesai makan malam, aku memberikan kotak kue yang kubeli tadi kepada ibu-ku. Ayah-ku sangat senang mendengar ada kue. Ibu-ku pun segera membuka kotak kue itu, tapi…

"Hehehe… maafkan aku Ibu…"

"SAKURA…! KENAPA KUE-NYA JADI HANCUR SEPERTI INI?!"

"Hyaaa… kue-ku… sayang sekali…"

Hahaha… pasti hancur karena sewaktu aku berlari menuju taman.

"Ta-tapi, masih bisa dimakan, kok!"

Akhirnya, aku dimarahi karena kue yang kubawa hancur. Ayah-ku terlihat sedih sekali meihat kue yang banyak itu hancur bercampur-campur seperti itu. Oh, ya, bagaimana dengan kue Gaara?

Di tempat Temari…

"Wah, Gaara sudah malam kau berkunjung, ayo masuk…"

"Maaf, aku tadi ada urusan sebentar… Ini kue untuk Kakak…"

"Wah, terima kasih banyak! Aku buka ya!"

"Hn,"

Saat Temari membuka kotak kue itu, kue tart yang seharusnya cantik dengan hiasan buah strawberi itu, kini sudah tidak lagi berbentuk. Hancur semuanya.

"Ga-Gaara, kau diperjalanan apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"A-ah… k-kok kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Gaara tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup. Wajah Gaara memerah. Gaara berpikir, apakah Temari mengetahui kalau dia baru saja jadian dengan Sakura? Padahal yang Temari maksud adalah kue tart-nya.

"Hancur…"

"Tidak, tidak hancur, kok! Aku sudah mengatakannya…"

Temari bingung melihat tingkah Gaara yang sangat aneh. Tidak nyambung dengan pembicaraan yang Temari maksud.

"Aha… Apa yang kau katakan Gaara? Ayo, ceritakan kepadaku…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan! Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada Sakura!"

"Sakura? Kau menyukai Sakura, ya? Hahaha… kau ini polos sekali, sih… Aku bicara hancur itu bukan tentang Sakura, tapi kue ini Gaara, hancur, kau apakan kue ini?"

Aha, Gaara sepertinya sudah membuka masalahnya sendiri kepada kakak-nya. Gaara sangat malu, ini pertamakalinya dia membicarakan masalah pribadinya kepada kakak-nya.

"Aku pulang."

Gaara merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak mengerti apa maksud Temari. Ini sangat membuatnya malu.

"Hei, Gaara, kau tidak jadi main? Aku mau mendengar tentang Sakura! Hei, Sakura itu kekasihmu? Ajaklah main ke sini, ya!"

Entah bagaimana jadinya, sepertinya hubungannya dengan Sakura akan dengan cepat menyebar.

"Aku tidak mengerti… Aku sudah bersama dengan Sakura, tapi kenapa aku jadi semalu ini?"

Sepertinya akan ada banyak hal yang terjadi pada awal hubungan mereka. Semoga Gaara dan Sakura selalu berbahagia…

**~TAMAT~**

'_**Menunggu Cintaku © Thia Nokoru'**_

_**(4 Januari 2013)**_

**A/N :**

**BANZAIIIIIIII… Yeahh… Selesai juga fanfic ini… \(^O^)/**

**Ehem… ehem… Hai semuanya… aku buat fanfic baru nih… gimana ceritanya? Seru gak? Menghibur gak? Suka gak? Wah… wah… wah… semoga kalian semua yang membacanya suka ya… (^O^)v**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari kisah cintaku sendiri… :') **

**Cuma kalau kisah cintaku ini berakhir menyedihkan, bukan dalam kenyataan, tapi dalam mimpi… ^^**

**Penantian, pengharapan, dan menunggu, sungguh aku benci jatuh cinta… :[**

**Nyo~ tidak banyak ocehan, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, ya… :)**

**Love you~ :***

**Be Happy… :D**


End file.
